


The Covered Parts

by elchrists



Series: Fragments of Them [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《Fragments of Them》第69part的延伸：如果Bond沒有恢復記憶、把與Q的事情忘掉了，故事可以怎麼走？<br/>以這樣的命題為出發點，所寫出的AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Part

　　Bond的左手放上Q的肩膀，而右手撫上Q的臉龐。

　　一般來說，這時應該要接吻，所以Bond把唇瓣湊過去，然後碰觸了比想像中還更柔軟一點的Q的嘴唇，但並沒有伸出舌頭。

　　輕點之後，Bond拉開兩人的距離，帶著笑意好好的凝視著Q，就像一個寵溺的情人正寵愛著他的對象，Bond的右手依然在Q的臉頰上，而Q的臉龐全無笑意。

　　「怎麼了？」Bond怪異的問。

　　Q遲疑了一下，微微的蹙眉，但很快的舒展開，就像他知道不應該對Bond透露這樣的情緒，給Bond如此一般的壓力是不合理的。

　　「我有些感覺。但你不用知道沒關係。」

　　「我寧願你告訴我，Q。」

　　「……那你先告訴我，你剛剛在想什麼？」Q抬起頭，從鏡片後平靜的望著Bond，然後稍微後退掙脫Bond的雙手，開始給他們剛才從超市買回來的各項生活用品分類歸位。水果洗淨放入籃子裡，尤其Bond喜歡的更是優先清洗；冰飲放冰箱，啤酒罐放在箱門上，Q自己的蘇打水則放裡層；零食擺入零食櫃，Bond會拿的起司餅乾放外面點，Q不喜歡Bond翻找時碰亂櫃內順序；補充咖啡粉和茶葉時手要保持乾燥，然後是各項清潔用品，Q知道Bond在使用它們時習慣如何的擺置。

　　Bond看著Q做著這些事情，照理說他應該要過去幫忙，但，太多蛛絲馬跡了，他看著Q明顯的每一個忙碌都有他干涉過的痕跡，這讓Bond很難移動腳步走過去。

　　「我想你希望我實話實說。」

　　「當然。」

　　Q最後拿著超市的紙袋，慢吞吞的走回來，在桌上攤平並且摺妥，期間完全沒有認真的朝Bond投以任何一抹視線。

　　「我想著，按照一般來說我應該吻你。然後如果我們的吻足夠熱情，我們應該要到床上去。」

　　「什麼是『一般來說』？」

　　這問題讓Bond有些難以回答，金髮的特工思索了一陣子，尋找著合適的描述詞句：「跟女人在一起時的狀況？」

　　「這就是問題所在。」Q停下動作，袋子已經摺好了，Q轉身拿進廚房，丟在他蒐集紙袋的位置，然後轉出來，看了冰箱一眼，或許他本來想要拿瓶飲料，Bond好像猜得到，不過並不是很肯定。

　　「我知道你什麼都不記得，我也很感謝你從沒懷疑過我、或我身邊的人告訴你的一切。我是說，我跟你在一起這件事。」

　　「我收下你對於我的信任的肯定。但容我提醒，這除了源自於我無條件對於你們的說詞的信賴之外，一部分是因為有太多證據證明你們並沒有說謊。」

　　「我知道。」Q的視線又低了下去。「但不代表這就是我想要的。」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「我不是女人。」Q定了定，「James，你並不是和一名女人交往。」

　　「但我……」

　　「我不需要你在馬路上走在我靠近車道的一側，不需要你替我開車門，不需要保護我，不需要在約會時預留我梳妝打扮的時間。我不需要你和一名女性相處時的體貼，不需要那些簡直寫在調情章程裡的步驟，我很感激你並沒有排斥我的性別並且依然願意和我維持目前的關係，但我不需要你刻意的以你腦袋裡、認為該如何對待一名女性的方式，拿來對待我。」

　　「……那你需要什麼？」

　　「最需要的，是你回想起來。」

　　「我也想，但這不是我努力就能做到的事情。」

　　「我知道。所以我們可以退而求其次。」Q說，抬起頭，用著有些閃動的視線迎著Bond，Bond意外於Q的眼眶也能像現在這樣濕潤。

　　「我需要你避開一切刻意為之，James，不要勉強跟我當情人。」

　　Q說完後，視線再度掃了一眼冰箱，又掃了一眼水果籃，掃了一眼零食櫃。

　　「今天的採買夠你撐兩個星期，這還沒算上如果你臨時被M派去哪個鳥不生蛋的地方。所以，從現在開始就先這樣吧，我回我家去，你自己打點，就像最開始一樣，如果你覺得不需要，不用過來找我。」

　　「你的意思是……」Bond訥訥的想，剛才在超市裡Q挑選了那麼多他可能會挑選的東西，對於自己的喜好卻拿得很少，這就是原因？

　　「失憶從來就不是重點。」Q雲淡風輕的拿起椅背上的外套：「你可以想起一切回頭來找我。你也可以永遠忘了卻再次愛上我。」

　　「但絕對不要刻意為之。」Bond接下這句話。

　　Q這才揚起嘴角，綻出一抹笑，儘管他笑得或許不算很徹底。

　　「你會等我多久？」

　　「兩個禮拜吧。在我厭煩了等待而去找別人之前，你都有機會。」

　　「去找了別人之後呢？」

　　「……好吧，或許依然有機會。」

　　Q不情願的承認，打開了Bond家的門，走出去，為了不讓Bond接近門邊送客而很快的關上，然後是掏鑰匙，打開自己的家門，進去後上鎖。

　　兩層，三層。他已經很久沒有上這麼多層鎖，因為原本他家門邊守著全英國最優良的保鑣，但是從今天開始，Q認為應該要讓事情回到原點了。

　　


	2. The Second Part

　　Q的聲音隔著一面牆壁傳了出來，充滿著慾望，充滿著渴求，他的呼吸令人難以想像的粗重，壓在Bond的耳膜上，像一種侵犯，一種冒犯著Bond的自尊與所有權的侵犯，Bond甚至可以聽見Q失控的哭音。

　　那個男人的聲音同樣赤裸，同樣充滿情慾，兩人的結合帶著良好的默契，Bond聽到他們碰撞的搖晃聲，節奏與力度的音量，男人的吻，男人的愛撫，然後他聽到Q的哭聲幾乎被掐住而停止，然後Q放鬆下來，大喘一口氣，男人也發出了長吁。

　　Bond煩躁的知道事情辦完了，為了不想Q一出房間就看到自己居然入侵了他現在的男人的客廳，Bond控制著自己各種更衝動的想法，移動，離開，跳過搭乘電梯的選擇而拉開樓梯間的門，踏了二十三層樓的階梯最後站在公寓外頭的街道上，抽著一根又一根香菸。

　　那之後他又等了一個半小時，Bond完全不想思考這多出來的一個半小時究竟Q拿去幹什麼了。

　　Q穿著那件Dior Homme的大衣──據Miss Moneypenny所說是他買給Q的禮物──緩慢走出公寓門口，意外的發現了Bond，但Q只是抬起頭來對Bond頷首，彷彿兩人只是不經意的碰見，便又轉身與送他出來的現任男友說說笑笑。對方在Q頰上親了一口，又意猶未盡的在Q唇上補了舌吻，然後擁抱著Q，覆在Q耳邊說話。Q露出微笑，但不是很完整，拍拍對方的背讓對方放開他，正式道別後才拐彎往街角去，移動往下一個目的地。

　　Bond跟上，並在Q過馬路前就追平與Q的步伐，Bond知道還站在公寓門口目送Q的那現任男友注意到自己突兀的存在，不過Bond向來不理會旁人的看法。

　　「……找我有事？」Q有些意外的發問。

　　兩人過了馬路，正好是綠燈。兩人又並肩安靜走了一個街區，才遇上紅燈而停下腳步。

　　一停下來，Bond就擁抱住Q，而他的粗魯舉動明顯讓Q肩膀肌肉為之一僵，或者全身都僵住了。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　Q的身上有沐浴乳和洗髮精的味道，這意味著Q在別人的浴室裡洗過澡，乾乾淨淨，但這些味道和Q或Bond家裡，他們任何一人家裡的浴室所使用的品牌都不一樣，這是一種Bond感到強烈被冒犯的氣味。

　　「跟他分手。」

　　「……為什麼？」

　　「你還愛我嗎？」

　　「愛。」

　　「但你並沒有愛我到能夠和他分手？」

　　「我愛你愛到必須靠別人排解對你的感情。」

　　「你可以選擇不要排解。」

　　Q嘆了一口氣。這是Bond抱住Q後，Bond第一次感覺Q放鬆了肌肉並且讓身體靠在他身上，這份觸感讓Bond更用力圈住Q纖細的身體。

　　「那你愛上我了嗎？」Q問。

　　Bond站在那，艱澀的思索這問題很久，久到號誌燈由紅轉綠、又轉紅，他們依然站在同一個路口。

　　「James，愛和佔有慾不一樣，和保護欲也不一樣，偏偏它們所引導的表現因為過於相像時常被搞混。」Q冷靜的說：「尤其，當你是個對於自己的軍需官佔有與保護欲望並進的特工時，要搞清楚這三種欲望就更困難了，是不是？」

　　Bond緩慢的放鬆擁抱Q的力道，一點一點的，慢到他覺得這整個過程都在扼殺自己的呼吸。

　　直到他的力道鬆得足以讓Q移動，號誌燈轉綠，黑髮的軍需官毫不遲疑的邁開步伐，過了馬路。

　　在這樣的天氣裡，Q冷得徹骨，不停的打著哆嗦。

　　


	3. The Third Part

　　Q並沒有接受005的邀請，沒有收受005的禮物，迴避與005「恰巧」碰面的可能或者「剛好」撥錯的電話。

　　直到他終於與005在一件任務的線路上接上。

　　「我可以認為你在躲我嗎？Q。」

　　「那重要嗎？」Q專業的開始他的工作，領路，入侵各網域，查詢資訊，監視與控制現場，確保00特工的安危。

　　然後005回到在斯里蘭卡作為暫時落角處的小旅館裡，至少五個小時之內Q都不用擔心MI6特工的安危時，005趁著他要切斷線路之前再一次的開口。

　　「既然他忘了你，而你們顯然也處於分手狀態，我並不是橫刀奪愛，又為什麼我從一開始就被你判定失去競爭資格？無論各種層面我自認為不比你現在那幌子差多少。」

　　「Alex不是幌子。」

　　「你又不愛那傢伙，又怎麼不是？」

　　「……如果我不給你一個有道理的答覆，你還會在剩下的各種可能裡打擾我對不對？」

　　「我的確這麼打算。」

　　「那好。」Q深呼吸，「你誤會了。」

　　「怎麼說？」

　　「我從來不是想報復Bond。」Q靜靜的陳述：「我從來不是想讓他品嘗到被報復的挫折感。」

　　「你把我對你的追求，解釋成對於Bond的報復？」

　　「並不是。我知道你沒有，更何況退一萬步講，你怎麼想對我來說也沒有差別。但如果有一天Bond拾回記憶，他會怎麼消化我曾經跟你走近過？」

　　005的聲音在彼端安靜了很久。久到Q覺得可以單方面切斷通訊，但005再一次在Q有動作前又發出聲音。

　　「老實告訴我，Q，你認為他回想起來的可能性有多高？」

　　「……每一天以二分之一的無窮乘積計算。」

　　「而今天已經是第三十八天？」

　　Q的喉嚨裡發出一陣嗚噎。

　　「嗯。」他用全身力氣擠出這麼句話，然後狼狽的切斷通訊。

　　


	4. The Fourth Part

　　005依然繼續尋找各種藉口出現在Q身邊，或者，至少讓Q感覺到他的存在。

　　身為一名將性命交付於女王與大英帝國手中的首席外勤特工，005鮮少思考過什麼久遠的人生未來規劃。對他來說，固定的感情關係絕非需要也絕非必要，他能夠很大方的承認，以前對於負責過自己的軍需官所萌生的那些綺想，雖然不能粗莽的稱其為缺乏誠意，卻絕對不像Q在Double O seven身上考慮過的那樣深思熟慮又任重道遠。

　　但現在不一樣了，不僅僅是身為一名男人對於心之所嚮可能會有的浪漫的追求慾望，還有更多、更深的，希望對方開心，希望對方獲得幸福等等接近奢侈的渴望。

　　他不只一次死皮賴臉的在Q Branch裡等Q下班，替Q跑腿送午餐，和Q Branch的員工打交道，做那些很久以前Bond也做過的事。他不太擔心別人說他依樣畫葫蘆，因為他沒有，他知道外勤特工某方面來說性格都有著相像之處，而他向來和Double O seven最一致，所以他知道，他想做的Bond很可能都曾經做過，而Bond的確因此得到了Q，不是嗎。

　　但Q並不好收買。不，說收買或許太污辱人了，隱藏在最冷靜理性的皮面下的往往是最纖細敏感的心，一個喜歡莎士比亞並流連於國家美術館的國際駭客，其靈魂的堅韌或脆弱絕對不可能比透納的水彩顏色留在畫布上的時間久遠，Double O five並不想收買Q，他想要成就Q。

　　他算準某個早晨，Q剛進辦公室而手頭上沒有太多急件，因為要等候接下來M的指令以至於也不能離開支部，只能百般無聊的用電腦閒晃資料庫裡的資訊，這幾乎可說天時地利人和的時間傳了一封郵件到Q的郵箱，然後踏著自信滿滿的步伐走進Q的個人單間。

　　「……這是怎麼回事？」

　　一看到他進房，Q就用著可說噴火般的眼神睇睨著他，一副他是個沒有自主能力而不被允許自作主張的中學二年級的學生。005一派輕鬆的聳聳肩，清楚表明他頭腦清晰、並且十分確定自己在幹些什麼。

　　「你看到了，我目前只先發給你，那是一份辭呈。」

　　「就算你腦筋燒壞、這輩子退休金多得花不完好了，你只發給我又要幹嘛？」

　　Q的音調居然低了八度，這一回就像是，中輟學生要中輟就中輟去，但只把消息告訴他是在耍什麼花招？

　　「我想要到其他國家走走，或許先沿著大陸的海岸線一圈，或許從多佛開始。」005平靜的說，然後第一次，語氣中有了上揚的語調：「Q，你會想一起來嗎？」

　　「你這──」

　　「不搭飛機，我們開船，我有遊艇執照。」

　　Q瞪著他，不可置信，像是在消化這一連串的衝擊。

　　「就以朋友的身分，我沒有別的意思。如果你認為這提議可行，就由你幫我把辭職信轉發給M。那天我聽見M提過可以給你放幾周無薪假，我無意間聽見，當然也聽見你義正嚴詞的拒絕。Q，我不想把M的好意解釋成對你的同情或其他什麼，但我得說，就算你目前為止的工作全無問題，你也把自己繃得過份緊了。你可以和我到歐洲大陸走一走再回來。」

　　「你是故意的嗎？」

　　「哪件事？」

　　「環遊世界，開船，和這一切。」

　　005愣了一下，忽然明白，是不是Bond也曾經做過這些約定。

　　「……我不在乎當誰的備胎，只要你覺得跟我出去走走的提議不賴。」

　　回應005這個真誠卻不夠高明的邀請的，是Q拿Q10馬克杯潑灑而出的微溫的整杯伯爵紅茶。

　　

　　005和007打了一架，在搏擊訓練室。一開始大家都以為是常規練習，直到兩人打得不顧死活，甚至007的憤怒還凌駕於005之上。

　　Miss Moneypenny呼喚著剛好在場的002和006把他們拉開，007怒吼著：「你敢再讓他哭一次我就殺了你！」而相對於此，005暴躁的叫喊：「你他媽的怎麼不先殺了你自己！」

　　M非常不愉快，這種只該發生在中世紀騎士文學作品裡或者中學校的走廊上，關於兩名男人為了同一個對象爭風吃醋的幼稚舉動，居然在MI6的搏擊室裡上演。就連不在現場的Q都受到牽連而記了警告、只能臭臉瞪著留在評鑑裡的污點，思考著大家需要花多久時間淡忘，他才能神不知鬼不覺的駭進系統清除記錄。

　　

　　那天，剛從M的辦公室裡被斥責出來，判了半個月扣薪假，臉上帶傷的007在走向自己的阿斯頓馬汀時，見到黑髮的軍需官坐在他的副駕駛座，拿走什麼以後又打開車門，用感應鎖上鎖。好像再理所當然不過，Bond只花一秒就接受Q當然會有他的跑車的開鎖方式。

　　「……不好意思，我只是拿個東西走。」Q似乎沒想到會和Bond照面，他或許原本打算安靜的過來，安靜的離開。

　　「嗯，沒關係。」Bond凝視著他，兩人已經好幾天沒見，因為Q的迴避。「你拿什麼走？」

　　「不要想太多，是我的東西。」

　　「我不是這個意思。我只是好奇，如果你不想說可以不用回答。」Bond瞥了一眼Q握緊的手心。Q心裡掙扎了一下，才鬆開手，Bond看見手心裡是一條鍊子很長的項鍊：熱氣球與大象組合的長項鍊。

　　Bond不知道那是怎麼來的，不過他的確在第一次注意到時，就覺得這種東西出現在自己的車子裡很違和。

　　「今晚有空嗎。」

　　「或許會和Alex見面。」

　　「推掉它。」

　　「憑什麼？」

　　「憑給我一個追求你的機會。」

　　「你一直都有機會，James。這完全不是藉口。」

　　Bond沉默的看著眼前的黑髮軍需官。他真的、不知道自己到底對於這年輕男人是怎麼想，很多事情，他只能努力的推理。

　　「那條項鍊是女式的。」

　　「這一點很明顯，Double O seven。」

　　「也不是一條適合你佩戴的飾品──即使我的判斷力並沒有被它鎖定的販賣族群所囿。」

　　「所以？」

　　「這不是你自己會購買的物品，或許這是一份禮物。」

　　「它的確是。」

　　「既然出現在我車裡，來自於我？」

　　「……是。」

　　「所以要嘛我在開你玩笑，如此一來你不會把一份純粹的玩笑懸掛在我的車裡。或者這條項鍊有什麼特殊涵義，例如，它是某種象徵？」

　　「你想要我告訴你什麼？James。」

　　「大象是幸運的意思，而熱氣球──這只讓我想到《環遊世界八十天》，我對那部電影的熱氣球印象太深刻了。」

　　Bond說出了這句話的同時非常確信看見Q眼底閃過某些情緒，儘管Q的表面一如既往謐靜無波。

　　「Q，我曾經和你承諾過什麼？環遊世界？」

　　「好吧，或許你應得一個擁抱。」Q說，張開雙臂，而Bond也過於自然的迎上，把Q按在自己身上。「就當成朋友之間的擁抱，不要想太多，James。」Q的聲音發悶，整張臉埋在Bond的西裝布料裡，眼鏡扣在Bond的肩窩，不是很舒服，Bond感覺Q的肩膀在發抖。

　　Bond親了親Q的鬈髮，親在鬢角，揉開Q的瀏海，一邊帶著他往車邊走。

　　「推掉約會，一起去吃個晚飯。」

　　

　　兩天後，還在休扣薪假的James Bond震驚的來到Q的單間辦公室，手上拿著《環遊世界八十天》，從書皮的磨損程度來看，Q一眼就認出那本書是他家裡書櫃上的，而不是Bond書架上自己的那本新的。

　　「Q，」他猶豫了一下：「這本書裡，是不是從來都沒有出現過搭乘熱氣球的片段？」

　　

　　不知道怎麼的，這既視感讓Q心情好了起來，嘴邊終於綻放出久違的一抹笑容。

　　


	5. The Fifth Part

　　Q在走廊上與擦著Pour Homme II的Bond擦肩而過，有點訝異。  
　　  
　　Bond這次任務不一定用得上，但Q還是提供了戒指型竊聽器。任務開展前Bond顯得急躁，直到Q說了「Good luck out there in the field」。  
　　  
　　Bond回來歸還裝備時Q正在計算一些細節，遲遲不見特工的他視線放在電腦螢幕上，手指撈過桌上的手機憑手感撥打號碼，聽見身後響起的鈴聲時才狐疑的轉過來。  
　　  
　　Bond開車送他回家，他一坐進副駕駛座就知道有人調整過椅座距離與椅背傾斜角度。一個略矮於他並且也更瘦小的對象，或許是一名女性。  
　　  
　　在家裡，Bond還未開口要求，Q就倒好威士忌遞過去，艾雷島，十年，Straight。  
　　  
　　對於與哥哥通電話時被問起的特工的近況，Q含糊交代這陣子工作忙不方便一起吃頓飯。  
　　  
　　Bond詢問皮夾裡一張收著的西服修改單據是怎麼回事，Q只簡單回答那是自己的西服修改單據，還來就行。  
　　Bond沒把單子歸還給他，甚至有意不讓他拿走。第二天Q看到那套改過的西裝吊在他房間的衣架上，就像以前一樣。  
　　  
　　Q不敢送洗Bond的任何一件西裝外套，他沒有去翻找內袋裡的秘密，也不確定Bond是否還留著某張紙條。  
　　  
　　「一有人反對，愛情會變得像禁果一樣更有價值。」  
　　Q無意間聽到Bond和Miss Moneypenny開玩笑時這麼說。  
　　  
　　Q不確定那個恰巧想和他借鬍後水，而在他剛洗完澡時闖進他臥房裡的Bond，對於看到他近乎全裸的樣子到底有沒有任何一點該有的反應。  
　　  
　　Bond用著怪異的眼神瞪著Q收茶具的櫃子裡，最深處那組土耳其子母壺茶具。  
　　  
　　Bond第一次脫口而出叫他「Cute」，他就像野貓一樣背上的毛都豎了起來，而Bond一臉沒跟上狀況的樣子。  
　　


	6. The Sixth Part

　　Bond從沒想過放棄與Q之間的關係。

　　在一種十分嚴苛而且毫不寬容的層面上，Bond明白對於情侶來說這條關係只允許唯一的可能。乾淨、純粹並且狹隘的可能，而他不一定能夠確切回應。

　　儘管如此，他也明白，即使無能回應他也從未想過放棄與Q之間的關係。Q曾經讓他困惑、讓他迴避、讓他手足無措，但他為了避免破壞彼此牽絆勉強扮演過某種角色。只可惜情侶之間過於緊密的相處很難讓演技發揮，隱忍已久的Q被他逼走了，拉開距離。但即使有這麼多並不以爭執或吵嘴做為表現的其實更嚴重的衝突，Bond都沒有想過放棄與Q的聯繫。

　　心裡有個聲音，就是只作一輩子的朋友都好，都不能放掉這條線。

　　Q的香味，Q的紅茶罐，Q修改西裝的收據，一些根本不應該與他有所交集的事項都讓他有著不甚明白的熟悉感，一些腦袋裡空白身體卻記憶猶新的熟悉感。兩人相處的跡象其實到處都有，證據俯拾皆是：糖罐擺放的位置，牙刷的數量，彼此浴室裡相同品牌的洗髮乳和香皂，他們就連鬍後水用的也是同一個品牌。甚至只是Bond準備換季時從抽屜底層翻出來的，並不按照他本人習慣摺疊的毛衣，而那摺疊方式過份理所當然的和Q隨手替辦公桌上那件抵禦過強冷氣的羊毛衫的摺法一模一樣。

　　他們的親密度比起Bond所能想像的都要深入，這讓Bond確真的感到無力。「理解」這回事，依靠的除了理性之外還仰賴很大部分的經驗，而經驗源自於記憶，記憶源自於事實。他所能回憶的再上一次刻骨銘心是那張沉名入水的容顏了，這就是為什麼Bond一開始很難明白Q與他的愛情。並且即使是與她，Bond與Vesper，過去也都沒有創造那麼平凡又深刻的存在感過。

　　當Vesper死後，他不會在屋子裡找到她的手跡，不會在早餐桌上注意到她偏愛的穀物種類，不會在洗衣間裡撿到她順手脫下的手表，不會在床上看見她烏黑的髮絲。

　　於是Bond才明白，平凡即是病入膏肓最優良的毒藥，他和Vesper就大意在他們倆沒有過家庭，只在無數飯店裡漂泊，但以另一種形式，他和另一個人確實擁有著，只是他不記得。

　　

　　「我覺得我確實可能重新愛上你。」一天晚上，從碧綠的多瑙河畔到細雨濛濛的倫敦，Bond帶回了新的體悟，以及更多實體的部分。Q為此在部門裡加班處理Bond所攔截到的龐大東歐教團資訊，而Bond就坐在Q的辦公桌對面，用小型急救箱替自己簡單包紮傷口。

　　「……我應該說句恭喜、繼續保持嗎？」Q笑了一下，不帶諷刺意味但也不是發自內心的高興，就只是同事之間鼓舞性質的互相打氣，那一秒Bond不禁思考，Q是不是已經決定不對這件事情抱持希望。

　　「你不相信我這幾天的理解？」

　　「是對著多瑙河東岸的佩斯，把我的槍給弄丟在那裡時，忽然醒悟過來的道理？」

　　挺尖酸刻薄的。Bond有點訝異的檢討難道他不能把武器完整歸還這件事，比起他和軍需官之間的失憶問題還更令人惱怒。

　　但Q接著又把注意力轉回電腦螢幕上，手指飛快的敲打鍵盤，搜尋資訊並重新編排結果，然後嘴上同時補充。

　　「不是不相信。但我想我們過了一見鍾情的機會。至於日久生情……時間還不是很夠，你說對吧？所以我不予置評。」

　　「其實你有沒有想過，技術上來講我們並不需要重來，Q。」Bond闔上急救箱的蓋子：「我們並不是大吵一架分手又復合的情侶，我們和那種鬼打牆的狀況不一樣。」

　　「因此？我倒覺得現在這膠著的狀況比鬼打牆還更讓人避之唯恐不及。」

　　「Q，如果我曾經愛上你，那麼沒道理一夕之間你對我不再有吸引力。過去我愛你的特質都還留著，只是等我掀開，all of those covered parts。」Bond話說到這停了一下，然後把急救箱推還給Q：「更何況，我的確偶爾開始會回想起片段。」

　　「……你說什麼？」

　　「我在鏈子橋上扳倒一名捷克特工時，有些畫面從我腦海裡一閃而過，我想起你茶壺櫃裡奇形怪狀的子母壺是怎麼來的。原來我多少有買紀念品的幽默感。」

　　「就這一件？」Q的手指停在鍵盤上，挑起眉毛，心裡忖著，現在就把眼前的特工給踢回布達佩斯不知道會不會得到其他驚喜。

　　「不要對我那麼刻薄。」Bond苦笑，「我不知道過去到底發生了什麼，但至少，應該是從我先開始？從調情和晚餐的邀約，這是我的一貫，當初你拒絕了我多少次，才終於鬆口赴約？」

　　「你認為呢？」

　　「起碼十次。」

　　Q心情好了，手指不只是浮在鍵盤上未放下，更進一步都移開電腦前，身體轉向，諱莫如深的看著Bond。

　　「顯然我太高估自己……二十次？二十五次？Q，難道你真的拒絕我三十次以上？」

　　Q被Bond困惑的樣子逗笑了。

　　「看來我並沒有你想像的難搞定，James，你第一次提出邀請我就答應了。」

　　「……為什麼？」

　　「因為我或許是第一個在答應你的晚餐邀約的同時，還有其他複數自由約會對象的人。而你一直到很後面才發現這件事，我以為這不在規則說明裡，屬於常識的範疇。」

　　「希望我沒有盡失風度的發了脾氣。」

　　「你當然沒有，甚至更把繼續成功邀約到我視為挑戰的一環樂此不彼。」

　　Bond已經很久沒能讓Q露出這種渾然放鬆又踏實的笑容，他心想，太好了，和Q的相處並不一定總是只能搞得悽愴哀怨。他們可以更快樂。

　　「Q，我衷心希望自己記得你描述的每一個細節。」

　　「彼此彼此。」

　　「給我時間，我應得的。」

　　Q聽著這句話，知道自己一直都給著。然後他選擇雲淡風輕的回應Bond。

　　「嗯，我知道。」

　　

　　Q找到了一枝筆，一枝絕對不掉色，任何材質都能書寫的筆。他把他的Q10杯寫成了Q100，放在Bond絕對能夠看到的桌面上。

　　


	7. The Final Part

　　Bond知道Q與Alex的來往已經很少了，也連續好幾個星期不說理由推掉來自其他地方的邀請，幾乎天天下班後只與Bond待著。第八十一天，兩人晚餐過後街道上的漫步，當他們從那一片黝黑的天空說起康拉德的《黑暗之心》，分享著那陰鬱平靜的結尾時*1，Bond情不自禁親吻了Q。

　　他們當晚上了床，每一個過程都自然地好像預演過了一樣。是，的確預演過，Bond理智上能夠明白這一切他和Q早就重覆過很多次，次數多到他明明以為是初次，身體卻清楚知道手該擺哪裡、力道要多少，並且也對於Q緊接著將展示在他面前的表情、聲音、或肢體變化知之甚詳。

　　那一天他替保險套打結、扔進垃圾桶裡並翻身撫摸Q的背脊的時候，忽然想起Q曾經泡過帶酒香的熱可可給他喝，絕對有這麼件事，雖然他忘了前因後果。

　　他的手撫摸Q的刺青，按照刺青的筆劃描摹一次，Q不怕癢，但還是情不自禁的笑了。

　　Bond確定，即使是他最深最深的潛意識的記憶裡，也沒有半點Q可以為這種Bond並不刻意的作為笑得幸福的印象。Q的笑不為別的，只因為以前Bond也做過類似的事，Bond發現，只要自己重複以前有過的言行，就能帶給Q某種似乎一切都會好轉的幻覺。

　　或許Bond也相信這種幻覺，並且能讓它不只是幻覺。

　　「I am a Virgin。」Q說，沒頭沒尾，嘴唇湊到Bond鼻上親了下，才俐落的翻身下床。Bond看著Q隨意套了件睡袍，就蹲到客廳的沙發上打開筆記型電腦，打算熬夜工作。

　　「這床很大。」Bond說。

　　「看得出來。所以？」

　　「如果你能待在這，」Bond拉開被子一角示意空著的床位，「床上就會有兩個熱源，溫暖多了。」

　　Q思考了幾秒鐘。然後暫時闔上筆記型電腦，再拔掉插頭連同電源線通通帶著走回床的一側。

　　「是三個。」Q鑽上Bond替他空出的位子，並且彎身在床頭燈的後方找到供給電腦電源的插座。

　　

　　接著Bond前往京都出差，然後就此在伏見稻荷一帶遇伏失聯了兩星期。

　　直到第十五天他終於完成大家都以為失敗的任務，從京都回來，並被安排待在支援MI6的醫院裡接受療程，儘管吊著生理食鹽水的Bond並沒有特地聯繫Q，卻一點也不意外過了下班時間，Q很快的出現在他的病房裡。

　　「我看過報告了，你身體康復得不錯。」

　　「我想這是當然的。」Bond話停了一下，「為什麼替我打點滴？」

　　「因為這樣你就不會亂跑。」

　　Q走到他的床邊，雖然和平常沒什麼兩樣，Bond就是感覺Q眉頭微微蹙著，程度輕到不帶細紋，卻依然能被Bond察覺雙眉之間的緊繃。Q石綠色的雙眼鬱悶的瞅著Bond的臉孔，既不是不愉快，也很難被理解成擔憂，無論用哪種情緒解釋都好像差了一截。Q看起來是那麼的矛盾。

　　但是，就好像知道Q的哪些表情即使是自己最深層的記憶也從來沒有見過，Bond同樣清楚此時Q所表現的柔軟過去都未曾展現。害怕失去的確可能磨損一個人的勇氣，而且Q確實失去過Bond，不是身體，是心。這令旁人難以就其苛責。如果回到倫敦的自己再一次把這陣子的記憶都遺落在京都某處，就像糖果屋的兩兄妹邊走邊撕著麵包屑，殊不知這些刻意留下的痕跡依然給森林裡的烏鴉吃乾抹淨，以至於找不到回家的路。

　　Q又能怎麼應對？

　　所以Q當然需要能夠凌駕於失憶這種詛咒上的，更牢靠的保證，也就是即使渾然忘卻，也能重複愛上的保證。

　　

　　Q伸出右手撫摸Bond纏繃帶的頭部。Bond在口述事情經過給Miss Moneypennyˊ知道時，並沒有漏掉那群日本人如何把他的頭撞到昏厥的細節，並且這一切當然會被記載在當次報告裡，Q剛才說他都閱讀完畢了。

　　「那時一遍遍的衝擊反倒讓我想起某些事情。」於是Bond主動開口，輕輕撥開Q好像捧著易碎物般的手掌，「你曾經躺在我的浴缸裡，抽著菸，我把你打濕，然後我撥開你的衣服。」他話停了一下，「我們也會在別的地方。在廚房的流理臺上，在軍需處的會議室，在酒吧廁所的隔間，在我的阿斯頓馬汀的駕駛座上。也曾經像現在這樣我躺著而你騎上我的腰。」

　　「……那種時候你滿腦子都是這些？」

　　「效果很好，像止痛嗎啡，你下次可以試試。」

　　「收到建議了。」Q無奈報以一笑。「但不要以這種方式，我並沒有非要你想起來不可。」

　　「我懂。」Bond伸出一手，將Q拉近自己：「失憶從來就不是重點，我可以忘了全部但再次愛上你。重點是我做不做得到。」

　　Q沒有接話，就凝視著。Bond於是又接下去：「Cute，Double O Seven向來無所不能。」

　　「證明一下。」

　　Bond已完全釐清了頭緒，所以他能堅定的告訴Q。

　　「Let me unkiss the oath 'twixt thee and me；And yet not so，for with a kiss 'twas made*2。」

　　既已曾經締結，又如何解除盟誓？Bond繼續施力將Q拉過來，這使得Q彎下腰，好讓Bond吻住柔軟的唇瓣。兩人舌尖交會，Bond侵略性十足的掠進Q的口腔，吸吮Q的舌頭，舔過他的牙齒，舔過佛手柑和紅茶香，甚至品嚐到矢車菊的芬芳。該替Q的茶罐補充茶葉了，他忽然憶起。

　　他們鬆開對方，各自吸了口氣，但下一秒再度張嘴含住彼此，口水溢出嘴角，Q跨上他，騎在他腰上，雙手環上他的脖頸，而他摟住Q的肩膀，上下其手，Q從頭髮到領子到襯衫，都已被他揉亂。

　　他當然能愛上同一個人，一遍又一遍，並且也只有他清楚，記憶某處凝滯的道路正在暢通。那就好像，在先行的車轍上留下同樣的痕跡，與此同時海潮正滲過堤防的基石細縫，一點一點的透浸，潤澤了土壤，隨時等著堤防不敷負荷的時刻。到時候將會是：堤潰，水淹。

　　Ten kisses short as one，one long as twenty*3。過去發生的以及既視感般重現的都在交滙，鋪天蓋地。

　　

　　為了追查把Bond的行蹤出賣給日本人的內鬼，Q和Bond在M的授意之下展開一連串行動。他們順利讓歐洲部門底下的兩名探員露出馬腳，並且收網撈魚，不過因為聯繫疏失，暗中前線支援的Q的位置曝光，這造成了一點小麻煩：Bond為了掩護Q而被目標近身奪槍，那把PPKS摔了出去，摔到Q腳邊。

　　兩名叛國探員顯然都判斷：赤手空拳的00編號特工遠比軍需處主管加一把指定掌紋槍來得有威脅性。因此不約而同都把精力放在如何迅速挌倒特工、而不是防範軍需處主管。

　　於是Bond笑了，知道任務已然結束。迎著他的滿面春風是兩聲篤定的槍響，正中兩名內鬼的後膝，他們單膝跪了下去。

　　在MI6，或許人人都知道Bond有一把掌紋槍。但並不是人人都知道，Bond的掌紋槍還有一個人可以擊發。

　　Q從Bond的眼中肯定Bond十分清楚這件事。

　　

　　第二天Q進辦公室，遠遠的，他注意到個人單間的燈是開的，門也是開的。他狐疑的走進去，桌上很乾淨，沒有人碰過電腦。他探頭看看外面，當天O八點就值班，如果有人入侵警報也不可能不啟動，但一切平常。

　　Q轉了身，繞過電腦坐下，這才發現被電腦所遮擋、靠窗的右手邊所置放的那只馬克杯被移動了位置。Q倒抽了口氣，忽然感覺雙腿乏力，他很慶幸這一當刻他已經靠在他的椅墊上。

　　Q 100% belongs to James Bond。

　　有一個人把那句話確實接完了。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: 其結尾為：一排黑色的積雲攔在不遠處的海面上，在灰暗的天空下面，那通向世界盡頭的寧靜水道陰郁地流動著，仿佛在流向那顆黑暗彌漫的心。  
> *2: 讓我用一吻來解除你我的盟誓。但是不行，因為那盟誓正是用一吻締結的。出自莎士比亞《理查二世》。  
> *3: 十枚親吻短似其一；一枚就長得勝過二十個。出自莎士比亞的長詩《維納斯與阿多尼斯》。


End file.
